Modern communications has made possible augmenting TV presentations in a myriad of ways. Of particular interest to present principles is the possibility of real time and non-real time (NRT) content that can accompany broadcast TV programming, so-called not so much because it is not in real time but because it is not necessarily tied to a published schedule like the broadcast TV programming is, instead being capable of being selectively sent in parallel with the broadcast TV programming according to the discretion of the signal provider. Examples of such real time and NRT content include three dimensional (3D) content stream versions of broadcast two dimensional programming, or an alternate view of the broadcast two dimensional programming which when combined with the broadcast two dimensional programming results in a 3D rendering of the content.
As understood herein, such real time and NRT content may be receivable beyond the normal service area of a broadcaster because they may be sent on a different channel than is the broadcast two dimensional programming. For example, the NRT content may be sent to the TV over an Internet link, to be combined with or to replace broadcast two dimensional programming received over a terrestrial antenna or some other communication path, e.g., cable. As also understood herein, it typically may be desired that NRT reception be constrained to that of the service area of the terrestrial broadcaster.